


not at first sight

by szczepter



Series: Weekend at Home: KagaKuro event [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i dont know how to tag this lol, kgkrweekend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 17:25:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10701645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szczepter/pseuds/szczepter
Summary: A casual conversation about something not casual





	not at first sight

**Author's Note:**

> I'm making up for the fact i havent posted yesterday and bc I don't like my previous fic lol. I like this one a bit better so...

Sometimes Kagami really hated how casual his relationship with Kuroko was.

He knew he had a limited amount of knowledge about dating (read: zero personal and all the fictional he could have gathered from movies and Himuro’s own personal two weeks long experience in middle school), but even _he_ knew that it should maybe look…a bit different.

To clarify, he didn’t hate how the way he was with Kuroko made him feel, all comfortable and easy. He hated more how that probably was a reflection of his own personal laziness. In a way.

They were friends long before any romantic feelings arose between them and even longer before either of them decided to act on them, so they had a pretty solid basis to build on.

But sometimes it just made things _too_ easy.

Especially when completely mundane and ordinary things could give Kagami a cardiac arrest because of how fast his heart could beat against his damn ribs.

When grocery shopping could turn into a long, winded hand holding period, when both of them wordlessly would take a longer and more roundabout route to get back to Kagami’s apartment just to prolong the moment.

Or when wrestling for the remote would suddenly turn into long and deep kisses and that to Kagami exploring the smooth planes of Kuroko’s trim stomach.

Not to mention all those moments when they just looked and moved to meet each other halfway and things would escalate without either of them even trying or planning for it.

It was just…too easy at times.

Not to mention it also went the other way.

They didn’t really go on dates that much, but sometimes when Kagami was more than determined to get things right…it would end up on the battered basketball court from their school years.

Or when cuddling would turn into a tickle fight that turned into shoving at each other and Kagami would end up with Kuroko’s foot in his side (kind of the reverse from before), not to mention all the rib jabs and head grabs and ‘loving’ name calling.

Most memorable was for Kagami though, when he made a really elaborate, fancy dinner which he wanted to surprise Kuroko with only to get a text from him that he had an unscheduled seminar/meeting with his professor and would come home later.

The fancy dinner had to be reheated in the microwave later on and they ate it while sprawled on the couch and watching reruns of Doraemon. 

Kuroko never complained and he genuinely seemed to enjoy those moments when not everything went right.

Kuroko never had a problem with the fact that they rarely went on dates and if they did they ended in basketball. Never commented on Taiga’s lame presents or for skipping some of the dating protocol here or there (Kuroko did it too anyway).

Hell, he didn’t even _care_ that they never had a proper anniversary in the first place.

And Kagami wouldn’t have a problem with it either if not for the fact that he thought the most important relationship in his life deserved a bit more.

Especially when he recently looked at the calendar and noticed that they’ve been together for almost _five_ years.

“Hey.” He asked when the thoughts became too much finally and wanted to get out.

 “Hm?” Kuroko asked absentmindedly, immersed in his own little novel world, while Kagami casually rested his head on his lap, his own magazine discarded on his chest.

Kagami exhaled and just said what was on his mind.

“How do you feel about anniversaries?”

Kuroko lowered his book and looked at him, bookmarking the page he was currently on.

"Anniversaries?" He asked curiously, setting the book on the coffee table. "What about them?"

Kagami avoided Kuroko's gaze for a moment and just looked at the wall in front of him.

"Your parents don't celebrate them?" He tried.

Kuroko tilted his head.

"They do. Every May." He paused then. "That's when they got married."

"Mhm." Kagami replied nonchalantly, and cleared his throat. Not what he wanted to bring up, but it'll do.

"But." Kuroko started. "You know we're not-"

"I know!... That." Kagami sputtered and finally sat up. He was proud of himself how well he controlled his face. He shushed the little voice which very unhelpfully supplied _yet_ into the back of his head.

"I mean...people have other anniversaries too right?" He rubbed the back of his neck.

Kuroko observed him curiously.

"I mean, damn it, we've been together for how long? Five years?"

"Six." Kuroko replied without missing a beat. Kagami blinked.

"Six?"

"Six."

There was a pause in which Kagami started counting on his fingers and tried to ignore the amused look Kuroko send him.

"Damn it. Six."

Kuroko didn't say anything, but it was clear he was laughing at him.

It also proved that he kept track. _Unlike_ Kagami.

Taiga just...well, he was fine with just being together. The whole anniversary thing hit him fairly recently. And he was even _off_ by a year.

Kuroko touched his arm and pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Taiga-kun do you want to celebrate an anniversary?"

"...maybe."

"That's not an answer." Kuroko rolled his eyes. "I thought you don't like going out to fancy places and dress up."

"Because I don't. I, uh I could cook us something special."

"Hm." Kuroko hummed. "Presents?"

"Maybe...not?" He answered sheepishly. "You know I suck at this."

"That's not true." Kuroko shook his head. "But I don't need anything. I asked, because it's a common practice."

Kagami didn't comment.

"Yeah I want to." He finally said. "It'd be nice. Unless you don't want to."

Kuroko huffed.

"I never said that. I'm not opposed to the idea either." He paused. "But I don't need a special day to know what I have."

Kagami averted his eyes when Kuroko sent him this soft look, which clearly said something like _every day is special already for me_ and cleared his throat again.

"S-so. You're okay with it."

"Of course."

"Then let's do it." Kagami said after a moment of silence.

"There's just one problem." Kuroko said suddenly.

"What problem?"

" _What_ exactly are we celebrating? And _when_?"

Kagami blinked.

"I haven't thought about that."

"Thought so." Kuroko said and leaned against the back of the couch.

Kagami scratched his head.

"So uh, the day we met?"

Kuroko tilted his head and gave him an unimpressed look.

"Are you sure? You called me weak and told me to quit basketball."

Ow, okay he had a point.

"...right. Besides it's kind of...late to celebrate that."

"Hm. True. April is ending anyway."

"Yeah...besides, I don't want to have first day of school as an anniversary."

"Taiga-kun, that wasn't the first day of school."

"What?" Kagami asked incredulous. "But I remember! We met then."

Kuroko shook his head.

"No. It was the first day of _club_. First day of school was earlier. We haven't really _met_ then."

"Details." Kagami scoffed. "Okay, then what? First date? Confessing? When you moved here?"

Kuroko thought about it for a longer moment.

"We could...but I don't really even recall you asking me out on a date."

"Just because I haven't _said_  the word doesn't mean it wasn't a date!" Kagami sputtered, face red.

"And it was basically on the same day as when I said I liked you, dumbass."

"That may be so...And I moved here just last month, so we'd have to wait for another year."

Kagami harrumped annoyed and fell silent.

Picking a date for an anniversary wasn't easy it seemed. True all those moments...were precious to him as well, but they weren't...well they weren't _ground_ breaking. Telling Kuroko that he had feelings for him, after he managed to calm himself down, felt natural. As was kissing him for the first time and then just...going about their day, only with the realization that everything was well, sort of out in the open.

Their relationship didn't change that much. They were still Kagami and Kuroko and they still played basketball, cooked and bickered over silly, mundane things. But they also were connected in a different way which was only _theirs_.

"Taiga-kun?"

"Yeah?" Kagami asked absentmindedly when Kuroko broke the silence. 

"I just had an idea."

Kagami looked at Kuroko and waited for what he had to say.

"Does 29th December tell you anything?"

Kagami opened his mouth because he didn't really have any association for that other than it was before the end of the year but then he remembered.

"The Winter Cup?"

"The Winter Cup _Final._ " Kuroko corrected.

Kagami would ask what was so special about that, but he'd have to be a _real_ moron to not understand.

If he had to say, there were few events he considered the most important in his life.

Meeting Tatsuya and Alex, Kuroko's birthday and the Winter Cup Final in his first year of Seirin.

Sure, after that they won other tournaments and they lost some as well, but winning the first Winter Cup...well it was something else.

It might be, actually the best day of his entire life. 

And he remembered how Kuroko couldn't stop smiling and how he touched his medal and the way he looked at everyone and it was just so _special._

For many reasons.

It might be the moment Kagami actually _got_ it. Got what he felt for this quiet boy, for his best friend and what he wanted more than anything.

He wasn't about to tell him that...yet. Maybe.

Kagami exhaled slowly.

"Okay. Let's do it. Seems kind of-"

"Outlandish?"

"I was gonna say cheesy, but let's go with yours."

Kuroko gave him a slight smirk.

"Just tell me what you want to eat and I'll make it."

Kuroko regarded him for a moment with that strange smile, before he picked his book back, and leaned against Kagami's side.

"A vanilla shake." He said while opening the novel.

"Seriously?" Kagami said disbelieving and lifted his arm, so Kuroko could get more comfortable.

"Yes."

Kagami shook his head and picked up the remote to turn on the TV.

Whatever, he had a few months to make the best damn vanilla shake _in the world_.


End file.
